


Turn

by DarthDre



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthDre/pseuds/DarthDre
Summary: So this is a one shot based on the vision that Rey has of Kylo stabbing some random person with his saber in the rain; it was driving me crazy and I just had to do it. Hope everyone likes it!To get a clear understanding, visit my Tumblr, link is down below. :)





	Turn

It was dark, and beneath the helmet; Kylo could barely see an inch in front of him, but her… he could see her anywhere.

The rain poured, making the ground muddy and slippery. But he managed to keep his footing; letting the flashes of lightning guide him where he needed to go.

She had a look of defiance on her face, pure rage. The Knight pushed her down and she eyed Kylo, still seething.

The Knight, Lor Ren, looked over to Kylo, “I’ve found her; she was trying to get away with the rest of them.”

Kylo was grateful for the repair of his helmet now, so Lor wouldn’t look upon his face and see the conflict there. His eyes were steady on her, not faltering, and he could feel his breath catch in his throat. She was still as radiant as the first time he saw her; his infatuation with her returning.

“You’re going to kill me, Ben?! Or are you going to let this man do your dirty work for you?!”

Lor held out his weapon, pressing the hard blade against her cheek. She stayed firm, not moving, her breathing fast and her chest heaved with rage. Lor was careful, he planted his foot firmly over her new lightsaber, making sure she had no way of getting to it.

“I’m not going to kill you, Rey,” he breathed. The voice that the helmet emitted seemed foreign to him.

Lor looked over at him, skeptical, “Kylo, she killed Snoke! She has to pay for what she’s done!”

“No, she doesn’t need to,” Kylo replied, his eyes not leaving Rey.

“If you don’t kill her, Kylo, I will,” Lor paused, staring at Kylo.

“You will do no such thing,” Kylo threatened.

It was a tense moment. And suddenly, Lor chuckled, a look of maniacal rage plastered on his face, “I knew it; the rest of them, they didn’t believe me. But I knew it.”

Kylo slightly turned to meet Lor’s gaze, readying himself for a fight.

Lor continued, “Hux warned us about your fascination with the girl, and Snoke even said you held compassion for her.”

Kylo lit his saber then, but Lor pressed the blade harder against Rey, “Careful Kylo, you come near me with that saber and I will cut her pretty face into pieces.”

He looked down at Rey, who was now confused by the altercation in front of her; fear creeping into her defiant features.

“I’m only going to ask you once, Kylo Ren,” his dark eyes were now set on Kylo, a flash of lightning illuminating his face, “Did you kill Supreme Leader Snoke?”

He looked down at Rey, and he felt the sudden force bond again, something he hadn’t felt in a while. It connected them, and he simply spoke to her, “Don’t worry, I won’t let him harm you.”

Rey closed her eyes in understanding.

Lor cackled now, “I knew it! You did kill him!”

Kylo immediately swung his saber, and Lor dodged, but not before kicking Rey hard in the face. Kylo watched as her head fell back and she struggled to stay awake. He lunged toward Lor; who dodged again and swung his blade at Kylo.

He knew he had to end this soon; the rest of the Knights of Ren were out in the wilderness somewhere, hunting Rey, they were bound to descend upon them soon.

Lor screamed, using the force to knock Kylo onto his back. He swiftly stomped towards him, pressing his boot against Kylo’s chest, “YOU ARE PATHETIC! YOU ARE WEAK! AND THE KNIGHTS OF REN WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!”

He plunged his blade into the soggy mud next to Kylo’s side, slicing him open. He felt the burning pain when the blade cut through the skin.

“You might not have been able to kill her, Kylo Ren,” he said, his tone held mockery as Lor spoke his name, “But I will.”

Lor pulled the blade from the ground, and stalked towards Rey, who was pulling herself away from the fight, trying to regain her composure.

He had a few seconds, only a few, and a madness took over Kylo as he saw Lor lift his blade. He quickly got to his feet, lighting his saber, the thunder masking his sounds; he vaguely saw Rey turn over to a rage driven Lor, his blade held over his head.

Kylo quickly plunged his lightsaber deep into the Knight, twisting it inside of him and pulling it downwards.

He pushed Lor’s body to the ground, panting. Rey looked up at him, and as the lightning lit up the sky, he could swear he saw a small smile on her lips. Her eyes widened and he felt what she saw.

He stood in the center, while the Knights of Ren all surrounded him.

“I suppose Lor was right,” a voice in the darkness said, Odi, he presumed it was, “I see the way she looks at you, Kylo Ren.”

“’He’s not capable of such things; he’s the one that turned on Luke Skywalker, he would never turn against us’,” another voice said. This one came from directly behind him. Val, the thought, the one that was loyal to Kylo Ren from the start, “That’s what I said when Snoke, and Lor, accused you of going soft. Now I can see that they were correct.”

Kylo could feel the betrayal, and the hurt coming from Val. His eyes still lingered on Rey, who was on her knees now. He wished she could see his eyes, he wished he could tell her how sorry he was and how much he wanted to be with her, but he couldn’t. Right now, he had to make sure she made it out of here alive.

“You going to kill us all, Kylo?” Odi asked, a chuckle in his voice.

Kylo sighed, and closed his eyes momentarily. A flash of lightning shot through the sky and he turned, attacking Odi. The rest followed. Kylo moved with precision, and discipline, not only using the training that Snoke implemented, but recalling his training with Luke.

There was a flash of blue, and for a moment, he was distracted when he saw a twirling lightsaber next to him. He smiled inside his helmet when he felt Rey deflect an attack that was meant for him.

The sparks from the weapons colliding with the lightsabers lit up the night, rain pouring everywhere, and the mud getting more slippery with every move he made; but he somehow still managed to keep his footing.

Two of the six knights were down. They surrounded Kylo and Rey in a circle, watching them like a predator does when it’s found it’s prey.

They lunged and he twirled his saber, watching their every move and going into sync with them; he looked over to Rey, who was managing just fine and with a swipe of his lightsaber, one more Knight fell. And he stood, face to face against Val.

“TRAITOR!”

And Val drew his blade near, moving with speed and rage. Kylo could barely hold his own against him; but he had to. _I must._

His lightsaber clashed with Val’s blade, and Val pushed his blade forward, forcing Kylo’s lightsaber to burn hear him. He could hear it, the sound pulsing beneath the thunder, “I TRUSTED YOU! I STOOD WITH YOU! YOU WERE MY BROTHER!”

Kylo, feeling a tinge of compassion for the young knight, whispered, “You’re still my brother.”

He saw the conflict arise in Val, the same conflict he struggled with every day. Val screamed, letting out his frustration. He pushed Kylo back, and just as he was about to attack again, he saw Val let out another cry of anger as he tossed his blade at the Knight that had Rey pinned to the ground.

He watched as the Knight, Odi, fell on his knees and Rey quickly finished him off.

Val’s breathing was heavy, he stared at Kylo, tears in his eyes. Rey saw the tense exchange between the two and stood back.

Val fell to his knees, screaming and pulling at his hair. Kylo removed his mask, dropping it on the wet ground, moving toward the man he considered his brother, “Val?”

“You’re still my brother too, Kylo,” he said, tears in his eyes, “Hux will be here soon. You should leave, go with her.”

“Come with us,” he implored, staring into Val’s bright green eyes. His light brown hair was matted against his skin.

“Your chances of taking down the First Order will be better if you have someone on the inside,” Val said. He sobbed softly, “Grab your saber, cut me. They won’t believe you got away if you didn’t leave a mark on me.”

Kylo could feel the rain mix in with his tears, “I can’t do that to you, Val.”

“Do it,” Val commanded, “And hurry, you don’t have much time.”

Kylo stood up, feeling a part of him break inside. He lit up his saber, and tried to keep the gash as harmless as he could. All he heard was Val’s screaming, his voice quivered in pain as he laid back against the ground, “Go, Ben.”

Kylo stared at him for a moment. Rey ran up to him and grabbed his hand, “Let’s go, Ben.”

His eyes fell on her, his grip around her hand tightened and he ran after her as she led the way into the wilderness. The wet ground sloshing beneath their feet. In the distance, he saw the lights of the _Millennium Falcon_ light up as it prepared to leave.

They quickly boarded the ship; and if any objections were to be had by any of the people on the ship, none were said.

Kylo sat in a secluded area, hoping that Val would get the help he needed right away. It seemed like hours that he was sitting there, pondering his thoughts; his long hair over his eyes.

“Ben? Are you alright?”

His eyes met the light hazel of Rey’s. His Rey of light. She squatted in front of him, and he could swear he saw his life flash in front of his eyes. Peace, and love, with her.

He longed to touch her, like the one time he did through the force bond.

Suddenly, she jumped into his arms. He sat there, in shock, not knowing how to react.

“Let go,” she whispered.

He knew what she meant, and he did. His arms went around her and held her tightly, not wanting to let her go, ever. Tears escaped his eyes as he realized the extent of the mistakes he’s done, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“So am I,” she sobbed softly.

“I don’t know how I’m going to live with myself,” he whispered, sniffling.

“You’ll figure it out,” she said, grabbing his face in her hands, “I’ll help you.”

He leaned his forehead against hers, feeling lighter than he had in years. He could feel her breathing begin to get heavy at the proximity, and he felt his heartbeat start to quicken.

His eyes lingered on her lips, and he realized he didn’t want to wait anymore. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers; he felt her shock at first, and eventually, her lips moved in sync with his. Slowly, it turned fervent, he held her face in his hands and as he fell on the floor, his long legs stretched out in front of him, and she sat on his lap.

The kissing slowed, until all they did was lean their foreheads against one another, she asked, “How long have you been wanting to do that, Ben?”

“Awhile,” he answered, gently caressing the skin on her neck.

“Are you going to do that more often?”

He smiled, “As long as you want me to.”

 

* * *

 

 

I've also posted this work on my Tumblr, in case you all wanna see more content:

<https://kreylo-solo.tumblr.com>


End file.
